pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Scraggy/Użytkownik:Jabudex/Opowiadanie/SJ129
SJ128 | nback = Pokemon z Johto! Jeffrey i potężny Skarmory! | teraz = Nadchodzi smocza trenerka! | next = Użytkownik:Scraggy/Użytkownik:Jabudex/Opowiadanie/SJ130 SJ130 | nnext = Stań się najsilniejszy! }} | scr = Iris (PK).png 250px | nzwpl = Nadchodzi smocza trenerka! | serjp = Super podróże | serus = Super Podróże : Orange Islands | nrus = 018 | nrjp = 129 | nrodc = 129 | dtpl = 14 lutego 2013 | anim = Scraggy i Jabudex | scen = Scraggy i Jabudex | opis = Scraggy i Jabudex | asdr = Scraggy i Jabudex | dran = Scraggy i Jabudex }} Główne wydarzenia *Poznajemy Aprill i jej Charizarda. *Art i Aprill nie lubią się. *Bohaterów atakują Glenn i Sheen którzy chą Charizardy Helen i Aprill. *Aprill objawia mieć też Dragonite'a i pokonuje chłopaków z Zespołu D. *Helen walczy z Aprill i przegrywa. *Magikarp Arta niedługo ma ewoluować. *Aprill zaczyna podrózować z bohaterami do trunieju. Debiuty Ludzie *Aprill Pokemony *Charizard (Aprill) *Dragonite (Aprill) Odcinek Art, Kate i Helen kontynuują podróż. Art=Patrzcie jaki gigantyczny Charizard! Helen=Większy od mojego! Kate=Ktoś na nim siedzi. Po chwili ktoś spadł z Charizarda prosto na Arta. Art=AAAAAŁŁŁŁŁŁAAAAAAAA! OPENING ???=O, przepraszam. Jestem Aprill. Art=A ja ofiarą twojego ciężaru!!!!!! Aprill=No mówiłam przepraszam! Art=Ale to nie wystarczy! Aprill=Ale z ciebie dzieciak! Art=A z ciebie jeszcze większy! Aprill=Gdy ktoś kogoś wyzywa, ten się tak samo wyzywa! Art=Haha, nie umiez tego mówić! Aprill=I co z tego! Jestem od ciebię szczuplejsza grubasie! Art=A ja jestem ładniejszy brzydulo! Aprill=Odszczekaj to! Art=Ja nie szczekam, chyba ty! Aprill=Charizard, Przegrzanie! Art=Lapras pokaż się, Armatka Wodna! Ataki zderzyły się. Aprill=Działasz mi na nerwy! Art=A ty mi jeszcze bardziej grubasie! Staranowałaś mnie tym swoim wielkim pulpetem zamiast brzucha! Aprill=Ale ty mnie wnerwiasz! Art=Dziękuję. Aprill=A co to miało być! Art=Po prostu, lubię wnerwiać ludzi. Aprill=Aż ty! Art=BUAHAHAHAHA! Kate=Uspokujcie sie, Jezu, co za ludzie. Aprill=Ok, pamiętaj Art. Pokonam cię w Dynamicznym Turnieju. Art, Kate i Helen=Dynamiczny Turniej? Aprill=Tak. Występuje w nim 16 zawodników. Art i Kate=Ja się zapiszę! Helen=I ja. Aprill=Wiedzcie, ze ja was pokonam! Co nie Charizard? Charizard=Chaaaaaar! Art=Aprill, a czemu Twój Charizard jest taki wielki? Aprill=By cię zjeść, wiesz! Art=Mój Dragonite, by ciebie zjadł. Aprill=A mój was obu! Art=Masz Dragonite'a? Aprill=Jaka Smocza trenerka by nie miała Dragonite'a. Ale z ciebie bachor. Art=A ty? Masz bęboch ze spiżu i spadasz z nim na człowieka! Aprill=I co z tego. Szkoda że Charizard na ciebię nie spadł! Art=Ty głąbico! Aprill=Kujonie! Art=Sprzątaczko! Aprill=Pfiii, kto by powiedział "Sprzątaczko"? Chyba jakiś amator. Art=A no właśnie. To Ty! Aprill=Chyba ty! Charizard użył Przegrzania na Arcie i Aprill. Art i Aprill=A to za co!? Charizard=CHAR! CHARIZARD! ???=Czas na chłopaków z Zespołu D! ???=Za chwilę pokonamy cię! ???=Jam jest silny Glenn! ???=A ja męski Sheen! Sheen i Glenn=I to się nazywa...D! Art=Znów ci głąbi. Sheen=Ponyta! Glenn=Seadra! Sheen=Akcja! Glenn=Armatka Wodna! Art=Zamieć Pikachu! Aprill=Dragonte, pokaż się! Dragonite, Gniew Smoka! Charizard, Przegrzanie! Helen=Charizard, Stalowe Skrzydło! Kate=Blastoise, Gydro Działo! Sheen i Glenn=Zespół D znowu błysnąąąąąąąąąąąąąął! Helen=Już po sprawie. Aprill=Helen, zawalczysz ze mną? Charizard kontra Charizard? Helen=Oczywiście! Aprill=Stalowe Skrzydło! Helen=Przegrzanie! Charizard(A) oberwał. Aprill=Grrr. Wir Ognia! Helen=Uzyj lotu i poleć w górę! Aprill=Przecież ty też znasz Lot Charizard! Lot w górę! Helen=Powietrzna bitwa! Aprill=Przegrzanie! Helen=Unik i Miotacz Ognia! Aprill=Ty też! Ataki zderzyły się! Aprill=Wir Ognia! Charizard Helen oberwał i padł na ziemię NDW. Helen=O nie! Aprill=Udało się Charizard! Charizard Aprill=Charizard!!! Helen=Art! Twój Magikarp trochę świeci! Niedługo zacznie ewoluować! Art=Ekstra! Kate=Jak chcesz Aprill, to możesz z nami podróżować. Aprill=Ekstra! Art=Tylko nie to! Ta grubaska ma z nami podóżować?! Helen=Cicho bądź! I tak Aprill zaczęłą podóżować z bohaterami. CDN